Osmany
Skymount Presents: Osmany (also known as Osmany ‒ 3 Miles ''or simply ''Osmany) is an upcoming episodic interactive drama developed by Skymount for Microsoft Windows. The premise of Osmany concerns a small town/village with the same name that gains reputation as one of the few remaining fully functional communities in the United States following a cataclysmic event that leaves much of the earth and human civilization destroyed. Despite external views however, Osmany is anything but a paradise. Set to be updated every month, the game is divided into five branches. Each branch contains five chapters that tell the story of Osmany and its inhabitants, particularly that of Brendan Garbner, who serves as the main protagonist. Development Gameplay Osmany is essentially an interactive drama. The main crux of the game is story over mindless action, and interactivity is a primary factor. The player takes control of a seventeen-year-old named Brendan Garbner, who is one of the many people who occupy the community of Osmany. Much of the gameplay focuses on character development and plot while occasionally drifting into more straightforward concepts such as survival and stealth. Controls * W/A/S/D: Move Brendan. * Move Mouse: Adjust the camera. ** Mouse Wheel: Focus vision. * Space: The primary action button (talk, pick up, move, etc.). * Arrow Keys: Navigate between dialogue options and inventory. * Enter: Choose dialogue options. * T: Thoughts. * Shift: Inventory. Plot Premise The game takes place in an unspecified period following an apocalyptic event. Much of the world is in ruins, and the prospect of civilization is moot. Besides other humans scrambling for survival, a race of machine-like beings known only as the Invicti roam the land. Invicti, which vary by type, are implicated in the destruction of Earth. Humans naturally avoid them, and because of the uncertain nature of the Invicti, no one usually stays in one location for long. This presumed fact however is false for the bustling town of Osmany, which is renowned as being one of the few communities to actually attain a sense of normality and stability in such a chaotic world. Osmany, from the outside, is perceived as a paradise. Prosperity comes from food and supplies which are made in town or found out in the world. A de facto government runs the town in the form of a council. Despite the many initial reactions, Osmany is anything but a paradise. On the inside, Osmany is secretly a hellish society where the children are subjugated by adults, and treated as inferior based on their minimal ages and what the council deems "possibly rebellious behavior". Besides being constantly restricted, some children are subjected to menial work which can be observed as slavery. Chapter 1 ‒'' "Jubilee" Chapter 2 ''‒ ''"Hawkeyes" Chapter 20 - "Defiance" Chapter 21 - "The Choir Invisible" Chapter 22 ‒ "Veritas" Chapter 23 ‒ "Omnia Mutantur" Chapter 24 ''‒ ''"Broken Vessel" Chapter 25 ''‒ ''"Gomorrah" Characters * '''Brendan Garbner:' The main protagonist of the story. * Hayley Palmer * Invicti: The engimatic race of machine-like beings that took part in the destruction of Earth. Invicti come in all shapes and sizes, but their danger is universal. While it is possible to cause harm to them, actually destroying Invicti has been proven to be futile by conventional methods. The time-attested method when confronted by one of them is to run. * Novensiles: Anyone who lives beyond the walls of Osmany. * Harvesters * Sentinels: The "police force" of Osmany. Highlights A feature included in Osmany is "highlights". Highlights function as achievements/trophies that are specifically made for the game. Completing chapters, performing feats in the game, and fulfilling other actions can earn the player highlights. Chapter 1 - "Jubilee" * Spring's Wake: Complete "Jubilee". Reception Category:Interactive drama Category:Skymount, Inc. Category:Science fiction Category:Dystopian Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Episodic game Category:Independent video game Category:Video Games Category:Games